User talk:Pipsqueak2343
Welcome! Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Study in Pink - Transcript page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies! *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . *You might also want to check out our Manual of Style - we're in the process of writing this so check it out and have your say about how Baker Street should look. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. A Study in Pink Transcript Hello and welcome to the wiki! I appreciate the effort you've put into the A Study in Pink - Transcript, but I've had to add a delete template to it. This is because quoting such large amounts of material could be a breach of copyright and doesn't really fall within fair use. I'll wait to see what other members of the community think and I might ask the opinion of wikia staff but it might have to be deleted. Sorry! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Hello. What do you mean a delete template and I don't understand. What do you mean about it breaching copyright? I'm not saying it's my own? Also I don't understand what you mean by it 'doesn't really fall within fair use.' I type this all out by myself so I don't see what's wrong. Please could you explain? PJWhite 22:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : By a delete template I mean I have added a template to the top of the article to show that the article is being considered for deletion. I also see you removed it. I've added it back - please do not remove it again. The template should remain on the page until the matter is resolved. : When using copyrighted material such as the Sherlock episodes - as you're doing in your transcript - we have to try and follow the rules that exist for doing so. In the USA (wikia the website that hosts this wikia is an American company so USA laws apply) you can use copyrighted material by claiming that our use of it falls under "fair use". If we use too much of a copyrighted work - for example how you're doing in your transcript by quoting the entire episode - then it probably doesn't fall under fair use and we might conceivably get into trouble with the copyright holders for this. : I know that you're not claiming to own it and I know that the transcript is your own work but this doesn't mean that it falls under fair use. For further information on fair use you can see this staff blog: Understanding Fair Use. It's talking mainly about images but you might find it helpful. : I hope this helps. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : I did not mean to delete it, so sorry about that. I hadn't realised. I'm actually writing it out from the episode as I watch, as I have it on DVD. I live in the UK so I didn't realise that it would cause any problems and I don't see why it would cause any problems. I have done transcripts for other wikias and noone has complained until now. I'm sorry if you feel you have to delete it, I did not relalise I was doing anything wrong. How is it quoting? How is it too much? Is there anything I can do so that it doesn't have to be deleted? Change it somehow? Do it in parts? I was just contributing to all things Sherlock as this wikia is supposed to be about. Sorry again for causing an inconvenience. PJWhite 23:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: I live in the UK too, but we have to follow the rules of the country that the wikia company is situated in, and even in the UK I'm not sure that using the entire dialogue of the episode would be okay. ::: All wikis are run in different ways, I'm afraid that just because no one has said anything until now doesn't mean that this isn't a problem. It perhaps just means that those other admins aren't aware of the potential problem. ::: If you don't know what quoting is then I'm not sure what to say. ::: I'm not sure if there is anything that can be done to change it - a transcript by it's very nature (being a word for word copy of the episodes dialogue and description of events) does not fall under fair use. It's almost 100% copyrighted material and it doesn't change the material in any way. ::: I understand you're just trying to help and I do appreciate your enthusiasm but we have to follow the rules.Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Deleting comments from your talk page I've just added back to this page a part of my earlier comment to you talk:Pipsqueak2343?diff=prev&oldid=25212 that you removed. Comments left for you on your talk page should not be removed, it's a record of your communications with admins and other users. If you wish you can archive your talk page but comments or parts of comments should never be deleted. Thanks. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:42, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Again, I've just added back the section from this talk page that you removed. Please do not remove comments from your talk page - especially not comments from admins. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry I read this after I deleted the post. I removed it because I was embarrassed and didn't want others to see it, because it is my page and I didn't want it on there and because the discussion is over. I understand what you're saying and go ahead and delete it if you want but there was no need to have it up there anymore. As an afterthought you might not want to sound so hostile and clinical its offputting and I don't like it. People, like me, might be a little bit more cooperative if you sounded more friendly and less like a teacher or parent telling their child off. Just saying, not trying to be rude, just some friendly advice. PJWhite 23:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : P.S. Why do they have to stay, I don't like them up there. : P.P.S. Thank you???? ::: I've again restored content that you had removed from your talk page. As I've said just a few minutes ago - please do not do this. ::: Comments are an important record of your communications with other users and admins. If you'd like to remove the comments you can do so by archiving your talk page - but you should't delete them outright. You can see instructions on how to do this here: Help:Talk pages#Archiving talk pages. ::: I'm not trying to be hostile and I'm sorry if I came across in that way, I'm just explaining the rules. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 00:20, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I didn't delete anything that time I swear I don't know where the other bit has gone but that wasn't me i stopped after deleting the chunk becuase I saw your message. So, I honestly don't know what happened. I understand but it wouldn't hurt to be a little but nicer about it. I didn't do it this time so stop blaming me. PJWhite 00:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC)